The present invention relates generally to wheelchairs capable of use by infirm or disabled adults, and more particularly to wheelchairs capable of being folded between a collapsed condition for storage and an erected condition for use.
Traditionally, folding wheelchairs are constructed using two side frames connected together by an arrangement of folding struts. In the erected condition, the folding struts are laterally extended and keep the side frames apart and parallel at the appropriate wheelchair width. By causing the folding struts to lie close together, the wheelchair folds into the collapsed condition in which the side frames also lie close together, while remaining parallel.
It is known for the folding strut arrangement to be a scissors-like construction in which the folding struts are pivotally secured to one another mid-way along their lengths.
Naturally, a flexible chair seat which is stretched between the side frames when the wheelchair is erected is allowed to hang loosely between the side frames when the wheelchair is collapsed. Similarly, a flexible chair back may be located between a pair of backrest rails forming upper parts of the side frames. Alternatively, a rigid chair seat and back would need to be detached, possibly by unclipping, before the wheelchair is collapsed. The folded dimensions of the wheelchair when in the collapsed condition may then be further reduced by pivotally securing the backrest rails to allow the chair back to be folded above the chair seat.
It is usual for a pair of swivel-mounted castors to be provided at the front of the traditional folding wheelchair. A pair of relatively small wheels may be provided at the rear of the wheelchair if the wheelchair is to be attendant propelled, or a pair of relatively large wheels with hand grips may be provided at the rear of the wheelchair if the wheelchair is to be self-propelled. Detachable features of the traditional folding wheelchair are armrests and footrests, which are removed separately for storing in for example a car boot.